writers_blockfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Starters
For those of you who are in the mood to write but just can't think of an idea or can't seem to figure out how to start your story, we've compiled a list of story starters for you! What Are Story Starters? Story starters are another form of creative writing prompt. They trigger your imagination and help you find the story you really want to write. With story starters, the opening of the story is defined and laid out in a couple of sentences for you to use as your starting paragraph. Some writers find the constraint helpful in that the story has already begun and there are some parameters in place. Sometimes our creative thoughts can lead us away from the story we really want to write. Setting parameters is useful in organizing creative thoughts. Many writers find story starters help stop their imagination leading them astray and wasting their valuable writing time and creative energy. Using story starters and creative writing exercises regularly help install a good writing habit which is really important if you want a successful writing career. You may have also heard of them as writing prompts. Story Starters #I didn’t mean to kill her. #The air turned black all around me. #Icy fingers gripped my arm in the darkness. #Wandering through the graveyard it felt like something was watching me. #The eyes in the painting follow him down the corridor. #A shrill cry echoed in the mist #Icy wind slashed at his face and the rain danced its evil dance upon his head as he tried to get his bearings on the isolated beach. #Footsteps slowly creaked on every step of the stairs. The bedroom door handle turned slowly. #My hair stood on end, a shiver raced down my spine and a lump came to my throat. It was him... #Slowly, a foot moved, then the trunk, then a loud growl shook the cavern... #The gravestones stood silently, row upon row like soldiers long forgotten, a scream shattered the silence... #Bleary-eyed, I went downstairs for breakfast, the house was empty, even the furniture had gone... #The lights flickered and then went off, then the sirens started, it was coming, we knew it wouldn’t be the last time... #The date was 13th July, my 345th birthday... it would be my last... #Three of us. We were the only ones left, the only ones to make it to the island. #"What have you done?" the headmaster bellowed, all eyes now turned to me as he stood over the lifeless body on playground. #Dad just sat and cried. He cried for three whole days. His face was blotchy and his eyes were red. Then one day he just stopped... #"Follow me!" she whispered. #The car screamed to a halt, four men wearing masks jumped out and ran into the nearest building, I looked around. The street was deserted except for me. #Everything stopped, people were stood like statues all around me, people in cars, men on bicycles, babies in prams all lifeless, frozen in time. #I had never seen a ghost. But like they say, there is a first time for everything. #He opened the safe and it had gone. No one had the code, who could have opened it? #Grey and foreboding, the castle stood atop the hill looking down across the small town, in the topmost window of the highest tower stood a small boy called... #Is this heaven? What happened to me? #They were getting closer, yesterday Berlin, today Paris, when would they attack London? # Closer and closer it came, it was getting bigger and bigger, soon it filled the sky above, was the moon falling? #He wandered aimlessly through the house seeking any form of distraction to avoid the inevitable doom. #Why did it feel like he was nearing the gallows? #Peeking through the window her surprise turned to horror... #I woke up with a start, something was in my room. The wardrobe doors opened and it came out of my wardrobe. #"Witches don't exist!" My gran's words echoed around my head as the horrific visage gurned at me through my bedroom window. #Keeping watch at the side of the ship, George was tiring; his eyes weary from constantly searching the horizon, were they also playing tricks on him? What was that waving from the rocks? #The two coins in his pocket clinked together as he stumbled down the cold pavement, the holes in his shoes turning his feet into blocks of ice. His heart was warmed though in the knowledge that he was rich. #The day had come... they had been warned... they hadn't listened and now it was happening... #They had deflected so many attacks, would they succeed this time? #The phone rang. "Hello," I said, "Hello." No one was there. I hung up. All the lights went out... #Wrapped up warm against the icy fingers of dusk, the caretaker closed the cemetery gates, who was that watching him? #Hundreds of eyes peered at me through the darkness in the alley. How many cats where there? Why were they all here together? Category:Lists Category:Writing